Pauna
by calemoon
Summary: Quizá alguien conocía las intenciones de Albert de dejar a los Andrey por un tiempo, quizá ese alguien le dio el impulso que necesitaba para hacerlo, quizá ...


**PAUNA**

Por Scarleth

-¡Pauna!

-¡Albert – contestó una dulcísima voz - ¿Dónde has estado? La tía abuela está vuelta loca buscándote … ¡todos te buscan!

-Ya estoy aquí, no se preocupen más – contestó el jovencito que aún vestía un elegante kilt.

-Cariño, recuérda que no puedes irte así sin más ni más. Yo tengo confianza en tí, pero preocupas a todos sin necesidad.

-¿Sin necesidad Pauna? - respondió molesto - Si parece que soy un prisionero - exclamó exaltado y caminando hacia la ventana - Tengo que llevar a alguien conmigo a todos lados, no puedo tener amigos, tengo que aceptar que todos me vigilen y ya estoy harto. Yo quiero ser igual a todos ... quiero ser normal.

La rubia comprendía el sentir de su hermano, era un espíritu libre que se encontraba prisionero en una jaula de cristal.

-Albert – dijo avanzando hacia él - eres normal. Sólo que te espera una gran responsabilidad. Eres la cabeza de la familia Andrey y tienes que estar preparado para afrontar lo que eso significa.

-Pero tu me ayudarás ¿verdad?

-Yo siempre te voy a ayudar.

Pauna acarició su rostro suavemente y le sonreía con todo el amor de que era capaz.

-Ahora cuéntame a dónde fuiste.

-Estuve paseando … y llegué a un lugar muy bonito. Hay una casa y una colina muy hermosa.

-Que bueno mi niño … parece que te fue muy bien por la expresión que tienes en tu cara – le dijo tocando la punta de su nariz con su dedo.

-Sí, muy bien – contestó recordando los lugares que había recorrido.

Albert se alejó un poco de hermana y lo invadió repentinamente una profunda tristeza.

-¿Sabes Pauna? … no puedo dejar de sentir envidia de otras personas por poder ir a donde quiere y hacer lo que más les gusta.

-Albert…

-Es la verdad. Me gustaría un tiempo poder alejarme de todo y de todos, tener la oportunidad de ser yo, de encontrarme conmigo mismo ... de ser solo Albert.

-Al eso no es posible - respondió lentamente - yo he intentado todo para que estés bien, pero veo que no lo he logrado – su expresión denotaba tristeza y Albert se sintió fatal.

-¡No! ... no pienses eso – contestó corriendo a su lado y tomándola de las manos – si estoy aquí es por tí … porque no quiero dejarte. Pauna, lo más importante para mí eres tú … Si quieres que vaya con la tía y le pida una disculpa por haberme escapado lo haré, pero no te culpes de nada, eso no puedo soportarlo.

La joven veía la angustia en su corazón y quiso tranquilizarlo.

-Al … lo único que yo quiero es tu felicidad y me afecta saber que no la lograrás estando aquí. Sé que se te ha privado de muchas cosas, que tu niñez no ha sido lo que hubieras deseado … y ahora en contra de mi propia convicción y oyendo más a mi corazón te digo que no importa lo que tengas que dejar atrás, no importa la sociedad, primero debes buscar tu realización ... si no, no podrás ser la persona que buscamos. Tienes que vivir por tí, tienes que luchar por tí y entonces estarás listo para enfrentar lo que venga.

Albert la escuchaba en silencio, le brindó una sonrisa hermosísima llena de vida.

-Te lo prometo Pauna, encontraré mi camino y verás que estarás muy orgullosa de mí.

-Siempre lo he estado Al … y siempre lo estaré.

-Te quiero – le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Yo también cariño – le respondió mientras acariciaba su rostro después de separarse un poco.

-Ahora voy con la tía – le dijo encaminándose a la salida de la habitación – no quiero que se preocupe más por mi.

-Ve … anda – contestó la dulce dama.

Albert desapareció de su vista, dejando un poco de angustia en su corazón..

-Sé que lo lograrás hermanito … sé que lo lograrás.

FIN

Siempre me he preguntado como habria sido la relacion de Pauna y Albert. Me imagino a Pauna lo suficientemente comprometida con su hermano para impulsarlo a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su felicidad sin importar que o a quienes tuviera que hacer a un lado … asi es el amor entre hermanos … INCONDICIONAL!!!

Espero que les guste chicas y nos vemos (digo leemos) pronto!!!

Besos y mas besos

Scarleth =)


End file.
